Zoro's Got a Parasite!
by jaat
Summary: Zoro's sick and won't admit it, so the crew has to find a way to find out what's wrong with him. They experiment, only to find that there is a parasite slowly draining their swordsman from the inside. SanZo Sanji x Zoro  Continued from one-shot. Bad Summ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its cast. *sniffle*I do, however, own three magazines with a few pictures of them in it and game for the series. And anyways, if I did own One Piece, I'd be rich and, therefore, would be paying someone to type this instead of typing it myself…..a girl can dream can't she? xD

**Author's Note:** Everyone thank the amazing **HappyMe-O**, who pointed out an awful mistake; you guys were going to be reading about a Going Merry with Frankie on it if she hadn't informed me. Thanks again, mistakes like that aren't a way for a person to enter a fandom so I really appreciate it. So, this is my first multi-chap story in this fandom. It's a continuum to a one-shot I did, which isn't on here yet. D; Anyways this is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I have five chapters already written up and in need of typing up. I just want you guys to know that I haven't even gotten past Alabaster in the manga or anime. Here goes the chapter I guess.

**Chapter One: Zoro's sick!**

Zoro flung half his body over the railing of the Thousand Sunny and threw up for the third time that morning. The green-haired swordsman wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before sinking to a crouched position. He ran a hand through his hair, too distracted with his own thoughts to hear the approaching footsteps. There was a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Zoro?" Chopper's brown eyes were larger than life as he looked at the swordsman.

"Hn….think I might've ate something I shouldn't have." The swordsman grumbled as he tried to fight down another wave of nausea. There was a blur of black, then the swordsman found himself making contact, face first, with the deck.

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY COOKING YOU CRAP SWORDSMAN!" Sanji roared from his position a few feet away from Zoro's previous position. He began a steady approach, ladle in hand.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Zoro got to his feet, one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other rubbing his forehead.

"IS THAT MOSS GROWING ON YOUR HEAD AFFECTING THAT CRAP BRAIN OF YOURS! I ASKED IF YOU INSULTED MY COOKING!" They were face to face now and Sanji's leg was twitching in preparation for another attack.

"Stop it Sanji! Zoro's really sick!" Chopper's eyes seemed to have grown another inch in diameter as they looked up at the blonde cook, unshed tears shining in the brown orbs.

Sanji had a scowl on his face, already opening his mouth to complain when he was interrupted by a shout.

"Zoro's sick!" Luffy exclaimed, his body joining the arms that had latched on the railing. Luffy was in Zoro's face in a second and tugging at his cheeks in another.

" I'm not sick Luffy. I just don't feel good." He explained after slapping away his captain's hands.

"Zoro's sick?" Nami questioned as she walked over to her nakama, heels clicking and map tucked underneath her arm.

Zoro let out a huff of breath. "I'm not sick Na-"

"Swordsman-san is sick?" Robin asked as she approached the cook, peering over the rim of her book.

Zoro let out a frustrated noise. " I'm **not** si-"

"Zoro-bro is sick?" Franky asked, a wooden plank on his shoulder.

"Yup!" Luffy exclaimed before the swordsman could answer, nodding his head with enthusiasm.

Zoro could feel the vein on his forehead pulsating. The grip he had on his sword's hilt tightened, as he tried to keep from losing his cool. He took in a breath and slowly let it out. He rubbed at his forehead. "I'm no-"

"What is this I hear! Zoro is sick! Well, that hurts my heart, well it would if I had a hea-"

"I'M NOT SICK!" Zoro shouted before Brook could finish his skeleton joke, and at that moment, Usopp found it appropriate to appear with a slime-covered squid. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

It took just one look.

"Zoro's throwing up again!" Luffy cheerfully announced.

_End Chappie._

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I haven't even made it to the part where even Robin joins the crew, so I'm basing Robin, Frankie and Brook off fanfics I have read with them in it. I'm not quite sure how the Thousand Sunny looks, so I will not be going into any detail with it. Please tell me if this ever gets OCish, I'm trying to keep them in character. I promise the next chapter will be longer btw. R &R please! I'm a review whore and proud of it! ;D

Hugs and kisses xoxoxo jaat


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its cast. *sniffle*I do, however, own three magazines with a few pictures of them in it and a game for the series. And anyways, if I did own One Piece, I'd be rich and, therefore, would be watching two very good Sanji and Zoro cosplayers go at it…..a girl can dream can't she? xD

**Author's Note:** So it's been a while, huh? Well, you see, the computer that I'd typed this chapter out on has like 35 infections so McAfee won't let me on the Internet because apparently those viruses can cause my password to get stolen and stuff, so yeah, I had to find a USB and transfer the files to this computer. I had this done like after the day I graduated, which was the ninth of June, so yeah, this has been done for a while. And at first I didn't want to post this up because I don't have the book I have the story written in right now (I lost it while moving) so, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging while I looked for it, but my friend said its better than making it seem as though I don't plan on completing this and plus today is my birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME! Thanks for the reviews! Anyways, here's the second chapter!

_HappyMe-O : Thanks for your help! And I can't wait for you to see either! ;D_

_Tonny3 : Thankies! And I wouldn't have known it wasn't your first language if you didn't tell me, your English is very good! ;D_

_hedgehog3000 : Thankies! *blushes* Thankies! ;3_

_cy-grl : Hopefully now you won't have to be curious any longer! ;D_

_Merucha : Omg, I'm not alone! Yay! *gonna go stalk your stuff* ;3_

_DJ : Thankies! Here tis more! ;D_

_Fishy-Neko-Fangirl : Thankies! I shalt go off to reads it now *runs off to read and nom all over your stuff*_

_Tskuyo : Omg I luffs you! *gives you Sanji and Zoro shaped cookies* I shall continue this just for you! I just have to find the book it's in though, but I promise it won't be as long as a wait as it was for this chapter! ;3_

_Haruhana : Awww, I'm sorry you feel this way. And no, I didn't mean anything as gross as that and it was necessary to have the title like that. Sorry you didn't like it. D;_

**Chapter Two: Of Moans and Giggles!**

"Zoro threw up again!" Luffy announced for the umpteenth time that day, running out of the men's bathroom, where a suspicious green substance was floating in the toilet. The rubber man wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue.

"That thick headed moron must be really sick." Nami remarked, but concern was evident on her face.

" And he won't even let me run tests…and I'm the doctor!" Chopper exclaimed.

The crew continued making various comments about their swordsman's condition, as they sat around the galley's* table, all except for the blonde man standing by the sink.

"Well, we've got to do something about this…..we can't go sailing around with a sick swordsman, what if someone attacks? We need everyone we have." Nami stated as she leaned back in her chair and sighed, arms folded across her rather large chest.

"We should ea-"

"Luffy we're not eating Zoro!" Nami yelled at the smiling captain, who greeted her remark with a confused look.

"Nami, we can't eat Zoro…he's our nakama!" The captain stated as though it was Nami who was proposing the idea. The orange hair girl opened her mouth, but was interrupted by their cook's voice.

"You should just inject the shitty marimo with a horse tranquilizer or something…." Sanji grumbled around his cigarette. The cook had tried to remain silent and not pay too much attention to the conversation, but even he had begun to worry about the stupid moss head swordsman. 'Damn shitty swordsman making me worry about him.' Being the cook of the ship, it was only obvious that he had noticed that Zoro had been losing weight and making notable changes in his diet; the swordsman could only keep down bland soup or bread after all. He had also noticed the marimo was spending more time sleeping, when he wasn't barfing out his innards, than training.

"Sanji!"

"Huh…..yes Nami-swan!" He cooed after being pulled from his thoughts by Nami's angelic voice.

"I said that's actually a good idea." Nami repeated, a smile spread across her pretty face.

"Yes, I agree with Navigator-san." Robin chimed in, temporarily putting down her book in favor of looking at the blonde cook.

"Thank you my lovely NAMI-SWAN and ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji twirled in circles as hearts fluttered from his heart shaped eyes.

"But how do we get him to take them….not that I, the Great Captain Usopp, who is known across the world for his trickery of…." Everyone tuned out the lying sharpshooter as their attention turned to the bottle of sake, which was sitting open in front of their Swordsman's empty seat.

Zoro woke up and pushed himself up into a sitting position, resting on the arm of the couch. He had long ago abandoned the swinging of his wooden hammock* for the near motionlessness of the couch in the men's cabin. He stretched and yawned loudly. Swinging his legs over the side of the sofa, he let out a content sigh after realizing that he wasn't nauseous for once.

"Probably got rid of whatever made me sick." The swordsman mumbled as he stood, grin in place, scratching the back of his head. He took a few seconds to adjust to the new position, not wanting to tempt fate, before reaching down to pick up his swords. He had only made it to the steps before his stomach roared; a loud remainder that his last meal had been yesterday's breakfast. And not even all of that had stayed down.

Zoro was happy with the realization that he could once again imagine the Cook's food, without finding himself with half of his body thrown over the Sunny's stern. His stomach only had to growl once more before he was headed towards the kitchen. At least, he hoped he was. After all, the ship did change itself around a lot; one minute the galley would be to his left and the next it was two doors down to the right.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Zoro finally found the kitchen, dropping his guarded stance as he heard his Captain's laughter. After finding the deck and most of the rooms empty, his hand had instinctively gone to the hilt of his swords, but hearing his nakama's voices and laughter brought ease to the swordsman.

"Zoro! You're awake!" Luffy hollered as he launched himself at his first mate, succeeding in both knocking down and latching onto the swordsman.

"Get off Luffy!" Zoro demanded as he pushed himself up while his Captain only continued smiling, food stuffed in his stretched out cheeks. The rest of the crew also looked at him with varying degrees of smiles. Well, that is everyone except for Sanji. Zoro huffed and ignored the cook as he made his way over to his usual seat. 'The way they're acting you'd think they didn't see me in months.' The thought passed through the swordsman head as he sat down.

Zoro didn't acknowledge the cook when he placed a plate, of what looked like boiled fish and potatoes with broccoli, in front of him. The swordsman studied his plate, and then turned his gaze to the elaborate dishes of various meats and sides, which his nakama were enjoying. He set his jaw before opening his mouth to complain to the cook.

"I won't have you throwing up my hard work again you shitty swordsman." Sanji remarked from his position at the sink.

Zoro glowered at the cook, holding himself back from launching across the table at the dartboard brow cook. He would save that for after he'd finished eating.

Zoro's eyes remained locked on the cook's visible one as he raised a forkful of food to his mouth, but the eye contact was lost when the food made contact with his palate. A loud moan escaped the swordsman's lips as he slowly chewed the food, savoring the delicious flavors.

The sound of Sanji's cigarette making contact with the floor, as it ] dropped from his lips in slow motion, echoed through the now silent galley. Zoro had never acknowledged the wonderfulness that was Sanji's food.

"ZORO'S GONNA DIE!" Usopp wailed, his outburst was carried away with the wind, as Zoro did the unthinkable, in what his nakama had listed in their log on Zoro. The swordsman opened his eyes slowly, a small grin on his face, and said, "Don't be silly Usopp" and let loose a tiny giggle.

At this point, even the Thousand Sunny found itself titling slightly off course. Zoro's eyes suddenly sprung open in shock. The swordsman quickly got up and rushed out of the galley. Only two seconds had passed before Zoro re-entered the kitchen.

He grabbed his plate and stormed back out of the galley.

_**End Chappie….**_

_*I know it's not really a galley anymore because the dining hall is like right next to the kitchen, but it's still separate kind of…but I just feel more comfortable calling it the galley._

_*On the diagram I saw of the Thousand Sunny they described the beds as wooden hammocks cause they were like box beds, but hanging from the roof._

**Author's Note**: So yeah, I LOVE REVIEWS! Yay people actually like this! [does push-up and then dies from exertion] Darn I'm excited. If any part seems OCish sorry and I know, I know Zoro doesn't giggle, but it was necessary for him to in this part…..it may happen a few more times throughout this though so, sorry in advance! If you have any questions leave a review or message me. Also, might I suggest that you readers place me on author alert or put this on story alert because I don't know when the next update will be = cause book is still currently lost. Happy Birthday to me! Anyways R&R, remember I'm a review whore! ;D

xoxoxojaat


End file.
